


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Comfort, Dream demon Bill, Fluff, Human bill, Insecure Dipper, Loneliness, M/M, Overweight Dipper Pines, Sappy bill, The best Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's feeling pretty bad about himself and Bill shows up to comfort his sad little Pine Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> He's a big thumbs up to all the people who make me happy
> 
> I love you all

The woods in Gravity Falls had always been magical, an endless trail of towering trees that held no restrictions, no boundaries for the unknown. Dipper sat on a fallen log, the soft bark comfy and worn under him, sinking slightly under his large weight. Winter was slowly melting away, the sun filtering through the shady trees as a cool breeze rustled the swaying pines, sending a slight shiver down his spine, causing him to snuggle deep into his thick sweater. He closed his eyes as the warmth spread through him, huming in bliss as he let himself sway with the trees, simple, content happiness filling him completely.

The moment passed, leaving him alone in the mystic woods once again, his tears had finally dried, leaving his face red and blotchy. His temple pulsed as he fought against the rapidly approaching headache, ignoring his internal pain and focusing on the greenery around him. He knew there was no reason to be upset, that it was all in his head, but he couldn't help the pitiful anxiety that coursed through him, he was different from everyone else, an outcast, a loner. He always felt separated from his friends, even from Mabel, sure they hung out and got along just fine but he always felt as if something was missing. There was a hole in his heart and nobody, no matter how hard he tried, could fix it. It left him feeling empty inside, even around his friends and family he couldn't help but feel secluded, like he'd never belong no matter how hard he tried.

Dipper couldn't figure out what set him apart from the others, was it his looks; his wild, untameable chocolatey lock, watery mocha eyes that were hidden well behind his thick rimmed glasses or his chubby face that made him look twelve again instead of his young adult self?

Maybe it was his wide form, with his lumpy belly and thick hips, his chubby arms and pudgy hands. On most days he didn't mind his weight, he just happened to be larger then most of the kids at school, he didn't mind the extra pudge normally but on days like this he felt fat and overly wide, a chunky blob that nobody wanted to be with.

He also wouldn't put it past anyone to dislike him for his personality, he was shy and cautious when talking to certain people, being very reserved and distant. It also didn't help that he wouldn't necessarily be considered part of the social norm, he'd much rather have his head in a book and be solving the town's odd mysteries then attending parties and social events like much of his peers. No, Dipper knew he was differnt but he couldn't help but wonder why being differnt was such a bad thing.

Birds chirped and cicadas sung, the lush, green pines rattled around him, swaying and causing an effortless music Dipper wished he could be a part of. He felt lonely on his fallen log, he brushed his hand over the soft moss that grew besides him, his shoulder tingling at the thought of someone leaning up against him. He let out a long, slow sigh, breathing in the forest air, not finding comfort in his own home, yet finding serenity in between the wild trees. Dipper found himself staring off into the distant darkness of the deepening forest, his chubby cheek in his pudgy hand, his mind lost in a sea of pointless thoughts,

"Hey, kid."

For once Dipper didn't jump at the demon's presence, instead he kept looking forward off in to the distance, watching the world fade into the greyscaled tone that was the Mindscape.

"Hey, Bill."

Bill seemed to glow, a bright, dazzling gold shimmering in the corner of his eye, emiting a sunshiny warmth throughout Bill's cold domain. He felt a light tingling on his right side, a calming warmth that spread throughout his whole being, he sat up, looking over towards his interdimentional friend, Bill was leaning heavily against his larger form, the thin demon sinking in against his chub, and Dipper was suprised to find a soft, gentle smile glossing his tan face the complete opposite of the mischievous smirk he normally wore.

"What are you-"

Bill pressed closer into the chubby teen, bringing his face inches away from Dipper's, causing him to blush, his mocha eyes growing wide,

"Pine Tree, what's wrong?"

Dipper jerked away from Bill's face, his body a flustered mess as he stuttered over his words, he wasn't usually one to vent and share his problems, optining to lock his thoughts and emotions away, but they were in the mindscape and Bill had an all access pass into his mind. To anyone else he would have lied, brushing off their concern and changing the subject, but over the years Dipper found himself befriending the demon and actually enjoying his company, an odd friendship that had the akward teen flustered around the flirtatious demon.

"I'm just having a bad day today. Well...it's more like a bad week, especially since you've been busy with deals."

Bill's golden eyes bore into his, his large ords holding the unfamiliar gleam of concern in them, something Dipper still wasn't used to. Without Bill, Dipper would be utterly alone, it was ture he felt unwanted everywhere he went but when he was around Bill there was a certain comfort that Dipper only found in the presence of the handsome blond. Bill grasped Dipper's chubby hands, intertwining their fingers, running his thumb over Dipper's knuckles,

"Pine tree you're not alone..."

Dipper's thin lips formed into a slight frown, his eyebrows furrowing as he gazed up at the demon,

"Bill are you reading my mind?"

Bill suprised Dipper once again by blushing, a rosy pink dusting his tan cheeks, a shy smile forming on his face,

"I'm a mind demon kid, what did you expect?"

Dipper was unsure if he should be embarrassed about Bill reading his deeper, more negative thoughts, but he'd known Bill too long to be completely embarassed anymore so he settled for a slight pout as he dropped Bill's hand, crossing his thick arms as he avoid the blond's gaze, not being able to help the scarlet blush that bloomed on his round face,

"W-well I never gave you permission to."

Bill sat back, taking in the fatter teen in front of him, his eyes alight with glee at the sight of his flustered sapling, but he quickly squared his shoulders, sighing before he addressed the boy before him,

"Pine Tree look, I know you feel lonely sometimes, and that you feel like you don't belong anywhere, but trust me when I say that you're worth more then any of those silly humans you fuss over. You're destined for great things kid, and I know things look bad now but trust me when I say that things will get better. I know I can't always be there for you in the physical realm but believe me when I say that I'll always be there for you, no matter where I am, I'm always looking out for you."

Dipper found his eyes watering as he listened intensely to the demon before him, he knew it was a silly thing to fuss over but he couldn't help but feel relief knowing that there was at least one person out there that actually cared about him.

"Bill I...thank you."

Bill wrapped his arm around the thicker boy, drawing him close for a side hug, letting the warmth spread through them both as they sat in silence in his greyscaled world, using his magic to simulate the calming sounds of nature he knew his Pine Tree loved, holding the boy as his consciousness faded and Dipper woke up.


End file.
